The present invention relates to paper products and, more particularly, to paper products used in crafting items made with paper.
Typical paper crafting kits contain parts, which only allow the paper crafter to assemble a standard A2 sized greeting card requiring the user to obtain a separate standard sized envelope. The space available for numerous signatures from well-wishers is limited. They don't take into consideration that numerous people may want to leave personal messages for the recipient for special life events, such as, retirement, birthdays, baby showers, etc.
While “giant-sized” greeting cards may allow more space for messages, they lack the compact and aesthetically pleasing or formal appearance and do not allow for individual customization.
As can be seen, there is a need for a customized, oversized decorative envelope, suitable for conveying individual greetings and messages to a recipient from a plurality of well-wishers.